El Quidditch no lo es TODO
by Snitch1
Summary: Para Oliver Wood lo más importante es el Quidditch pero ¿qué pasa cuando se da cuenta que tmb existen las chicas, el Sexo y el deseo? ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!! ^^


Atardecía en Hogwarts una tarde de otoño.Oliver Wood acababa de llegar a Hogwarts 2 años después de haber terminado sus estudios ahí. Dumbledore le había pedido como favor especial entrenar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, él había aceptado muy gustoso. El Quidditch para Oliver era simplemente TODO y no podía perder la oportunidad de entrenar al equipo al que había pertenecido. Oliver era reserva de uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch: Puddlemere United, y como aún no hacía mucho aceptó su nuevo trabajo.  
  
Regresar a Hogwarts le recordaba muchas cosas: Quidditch, clases, Quidditch, amigos, Quidditch, maestros, Quidditch y más Quidditch..  
  
En fin Oliver dejó de divagar para entrar al castillo. Seguía igual. Los mismos cuadros, las mismas estatuas..los mismos fantasmas..se sentía en casa. Filch lo acompañó al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Oliver..-dijo Dumbledore dándole un abrazo- bienvenido de nuevo..  
  
Gracias profesor..-contestó Oliver con esas sonrisa tan perfecta..^^  
  
Me alegro que estés aquí..-dijo indicándole que se sentará. Hablaron sobre su trabajo y proyectos, después le dijo donde está su cuarto. Oliver se retiró para ver su nuevo cuarto, era espacioso, con una cama muy grande, sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Decidió ir a pasear por el colegio. Su primera parada fue la biblioteca, un lugar que cuando era estudiante no le gustaba visitar pero ahí, supuso, estarían la mayoría de los alumnos y tendría la oportunidad de saludar a sus antiguos compañeros. Se topó con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, los gemelos y les contó porque había vuelto, ellos estaban entusiasmados.  
  
Oliver!!!-dijo una vocecita, Oliver miró, era Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny!!!-dijo Oliver sonriendo mientras le explicaba lo que hacía allí..  
  
Me alegro por ti!!!-dijo Ginny..  
  
Toma Ginny.-dijo la voz de una chica mientras le entregaba un libro a Ginny - aquí puedes encontrar tu tarea.  
  
Oliver la miró O_O sintió algo en su entrepierna, esa chica era perfecta.  
  
El es Oliver Wood, entrenador del equipo de Quidditch..-dijo Ginny- ella es Clarissa Riddle, nieta de Dumbledore.  
  
Hola.-dijo Clarissa sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Oliver.  
  
Hola.-dijo Oliver nervioso.  
  
Bueno debo irme.-dijo la chica.  
  
¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
Con Draco.-contestó guiñándole un ojo y se fue.Oliver no podía dejar de mirar el movimiento de sus caderas.  
  
Olvídalo Oliver, es una Slytherin.-dijo Ginny.  
  
¿Cómo puede ser una chica tan perfecta una Slytherin? O_ô  
  
Y novia de Draco Malfoy.-terminó Ginny- nos vemos luego- y se alejó. Maldita sea, pensó Oliver, por primera vez encontraba una chica que lo hacía sentir diferente con solo mirarla y tenía que ser una Slytherin.Oliver nunca en su vida se ha enamorado, era cierto que en sus años en el colegio le gustaba juguetear con algunas chicas, pero nunca pasó de ahí, solo era un momento de calentura. En fin, no tenía tiempo para pensar en chicas cuando tenía que entrenar al equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
Fue a planear nuevas tácticas de juego para el equipo. Después fue a cenar con el resto del colegio, pero ésta vez ya no como alumno sino como profesor. *Es extraño sentarme con los profesores* pensó.  
  
-Hola Severus!-dijo Oliver sonriendo al profesor Snape.  
  
-no seas maleducado Wood, para ti soy el profesor Snape.-contestó secamente.O.o  
  
-Y para ti yo soy el PROFESOR WOOD-contestó Oliver con superioridad.  
  
-No fastidies Wood.-dijo Snape y el resto de la cena se la pasó muy aburrido. Por fin terminó la cena, no sin antes Dumbledore darle una bienvenida frente a todo el colegio. Oliver buscó entre los alumnos a Clarissa pero no la encontró. Se dirigió a su cuarto un poco decepcionado, pero escuchó unas voces antes de doblar por un pasillo.  
  
Nos van a escuchar.-dijo la voz de una chica- se van a dar cuenta que no fuimos a cenar.  
  
-nadie se da cuenta.-contestó la voz de un chico que le era familiar.-¿ vamos a mi cuarto?  
  
mmm.no sé..tal vez.-dijo la chica, Oliver ya se había cansado de estar escondido, así que decidió seguir su camino pero se dio cuenta que la chica era Clarissa y estaba en brazos de Draco Malfoy.ò_ó Malfoy lo miró molesto.  
  
Ey Wood!-dijo Draco- vete a otro lado, no molestes!- Oliver se fue sin dirigirles ni una palabra. No pudo evitar mirar a Clarissa, ella estaba incómoda.  
  
Llegó a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama tratando de pensar en Quidditch, pero no pudo..la imagen de Clarissa le venía constantemente a la cabeza, comenzó a fantasear un poco.fue a tomar un baño frío para bajarse un poco la calentura y después durmió.  
  
Hola!!!!! ¿qué les pareció? Dejen reviews! Se que al principio está un poco aburrida, pero es la introducción.  
  
Atte.  
  
La Snitch 


End file.
